From Dragons to Magic
by Forgotten Toaster
Summary: Two Viking teens have gotten themselves lost in the Wizarding World. How are they going to get home? More importantly, how are they going to deal with school? HTTYDxHPGoF
1. Can Anyone Tell Me What Foreshadowing Is

A/N: So I've decided give the age-old take-characters-from-x-and-shove-them-into-the-Wizarding-World story a shot.

* * *

_**From Dragons to Magic**_

**Chapter One  
**

Berk was known for its horrible weather. Torrential downpours, blizzards, and ice storms were unfortunately not occasional, and temperatures would normally be hovering just above zero. The Vikings of Berk were not strangers to chilly weather, even during the summer. Only a few nights a year had starry, cloudless skies, when fires were not built out of necessity, but for the simple pleasure of it. Young Vikings loved listening to stories that the older, more battle-scarred Vikings would tell, and where better to tell stories than around a fire?

Lately, it seemed that these "battle-scarred" Vikings were getting younger. At least, that was how it looked. The most frequent stories were told by six certain Viking teens, and it was always the same story. The tale of Toothless and the Green Death was still a favorite amongst the young ones, who never seemed grow tired of it.

But tonight, there wasn't a whisper about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Night Fury. No, tonight, the young Vikings were hearing one of Berk's oldest legends, one that had been told again and again, generation after generation.

"I'm sure you guys have all seen it. The little tiny island, right off the coast of Berk."

The small group of children looked up at the young storyteller, their eyes wide. A bold boy with dark hair lifted his chin and said "Yeah? What of it?"

"And your parents have told you at least once not to go there. Right?"

There was a collective nod.

"Did you guys ever ask yourselves why?" after a short silence, the storyteller went on, "I mean, it looks harmless enough. Hardly any trees, not far from shore… what could be so bad about it?"

A young boy with sandy blond hair gulped and pulled a small Terrible Terror into his lap.

"All you can see on that island is a big, black, boulder," the storyteller paused to straighten his helmet before going on, "Well, it's not a boulder. It's a cave. It's been there for decades, my dad told me it was there when his dad was a kid, too."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "A cave? Is that all? Just some boring old cave?"

"Shh, I'm getting there. Anyway, no one's been in that cave for years now. No one dares approach it," the storyteller suddenly looked around, his eyes darting back and forth. He looked back at the kids again before leaning towards them, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Because a hundred years ago, a man went in and _never_ came out."

The little blond boy clutched his Terrible Terror against his chest, his lower lip quivering.

"They sent a search party after him, but they never came back either. No one knows why. All we know is that if you go into that cave, you aren't coming back. Legend says that the cave leads to the belly of a monster, and that as soon as you step into it, you get swallowed _whole_."

The kid's Terrible Terror was beginning to look very uncomfortable in the small boy's grasp.

"The last time anyone went to that island was fifty years ago. They say he'd been hoping to find a good fishing spot. While wandering the island, he started to hear voices. As he slowly walked towards the cave, he started to feel sick, like he needed to stay away. But the voices grew louder and louder, and the guy was curious. When he got closer to the cave, the voices turned into something else. The voices became…" the storyteller's whispering became even quieter, and all the kids leaned closer to him, "_**SCREAMING!**_"

The kids screeched and scrambled away from him before turning to run, only two see two dark shapes burst from the bushes, causing a handful of them to tumble backwards.

The two dark shapes howled in laughter and cast aside the branches they were holding. The storyteller stood up, laughing as well.

"Not funny, Tuffnut!" the small dark-haired boy yelled at the young "storyteller". He glared at the two "dark shapes" before stomping off.

The rest of the kids quickly followed suit, leaving the three older Vikings by themselves.

"Oh _man_! Did you see the looks on their faces?" Tuffnut laughed again, "But Ruff, you weren't scary at all. It was Snotlout who _really_ freaked them out."

"Are you kidding me?" Ruffnut retorted, "You can't tell stories to save your life! I could've done a much better job. _In my sleep_!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

While the twins were arguing, three more Vikings teens joined them. They had been sitting nearby, listening to the story as well.

"Guys, was that _really_ necessary?" asked Hiccup, "I think you made one of them cry."

Snotlout shrugged, "Who cares? It'll help them man up a bit."

"No, it'll just give Berk a generation of jumpy, paranoid Vikings."

"Whatever, let's just go home," said Astrid, "It's our turn to go fishing tomorrow. We're going to have to get an early start if we want to catch enough. I don't think any of us want a repeat of last time, either."

The others flinched. Nope, last time had indeed not gone well.

"See you guys tomorrow, then."

**xxx**

Hiccup had just walked in the door when he remembered that it was his turn to put out the fire. Sighing, he stepped back into the chilly night air. He glanced over his shoulder at the rug by the fireplace.

"Toothless, you coming?"

The dragon's tail twitched and he opened his eyes. Stretching like a cat, he got to his feet and slunk out the door after Hiccup.

"I forgot to put out the fire _again_," he told the Night Fury, "Good thing I remembered now, huh? I was lucky last time that it burned itself out, the whole village might've gone up in smoke otherwise."

Toothless made a noise that was somewhere between and purr and a snort, which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"It's not that funny! I really could've messed up big time!" but Hiccup couldn't help but grin.

Hiccup stopped as they got closer to the fire. There was someone huddled next to it, their back towards him. As he approached, Hiccup realized that it was one of the kids that had been listening to Tuffnut's story earlier.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"

The kid with the sandy blond hair jumped and turned around, holding his Terrible Terror tightly. His face was tearstained and his bottom lip was still quivering. There was a heavy moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"That story really scared you, huh?"

Hiccup crouched down next to him, but the little boy turned away.

"N-no…"

"It's okay if it did, you know," said Hiccup, "When I was your age, I would cry after almost every story, even the ones that weren't that scary. Especially the story you heard tonight, about the cave."

The little blond boy wiped his eyes and looked up at Hiccup, then over to Toothless, then back to Hiccup. He seemed to be having trouble understanding how someone would cry over a story and not be scared of a Night Fury. "Really?"

"Yeah. So don't worry about it," he pat the boy's shoulder and stood up again, "You should get home. I'm sure your mom and dad are worried about you. And, uh. You might want to let your Terrible Terror breathe."

The little boy's eye widened and he looked down at his squirming dragon and loosened his grip. "Oh! Sorry, Blazeburp!"

The red Terrible Terror made a sound that sounded like a sigh of relief, then wiggled out of his grasp and perched on the boy's shoulder. The little boy quietly thanked Hiccup and smiled at Toothless before waving goodbye and disappearing around the corner.

**xxx**

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, dawn light was just beginning to appear on the horizon. He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when he realized that he had to go fishing today. Suppressing an annoyed groan, he sat up. When he was ready to leave the house, he tiptoed around Toothless, careful not to tread on his twitching tail. The Night Fury disliked waking up early, and was always grumpy if he had to be up before noon.

Hiccup stepped out into the crisp morning air. Even though it was chilly, he knew it was nothing compared to Berk's winters. It was only a short walk to the fishing spot that he and the others were going to use. As he approached the dock, he could see that Fishlegs and Astrid were already there, busy catching as many fish as they could. They didn't seem too happy about being up so early, either.

"G'morning, guys," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs glanced over his shoulder at him. "Good morning. Where are the others?"

"No idea. Didn't see them."

"I'm going to kill them," said Astrid, "I _said_ we needed an early start. Look at the sky."

Hiccup wondered how this was relevant for a second, but then he looked up and understood. Dark clouds on the horizon were edging towards Berk. There would probably be a nasty thunderstorm later.

"Oh. Well, we might as well do the best we can without them," he said at last, "There's not much we can do about it."

Astrid nodded and threw another fish onto the pile.

Nearly three hours had passed when Ruffnut and Tuffnut finally showed up.

"Sorry we're late, guys," said Ruffnut. She glared at her brother, "It's this _idiot's_ fault."

"How is this my fault?" Tuffnut retorted, "_You're_ the one who refused to wake up!"

"Liar, I spent _all morning_ trying to wake _you_ up! It was _you_ who didn't want to get up, not _me_!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do! And I'll prove that you're just being a cranky b—"

"Shut up, no one cares," said Astrid, not even turning to look at them, "Where's Snotlout?"

Tuffnut shrugged. "I dunno. We thought he was already here."

It was noon when Snotlout finally appeared. He didn't look guilty in the slightest.

"I have a perfectly good excuse! I—"

He did not have time to finish, however, as three fish were lobbed at his head, effectively shutting him up.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, the six of them still drowsy from being up so late the night before. There were bits of conversation here and there and the occasional (read: frequent) squabble between the twins, but nothing especially interesting happened. The dark clouds that were on the horizon that morning were now hanging over Berk, but it had not started to rain.

By late afternoon, they had caught a decent amount of fish and most of them were taking a break. Fishlegs had dozed off and Snotlout was having a one-sided conversation with Astrid, who was pointedly ignoring him by sharpening her axe. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still fishing, trying to prove to the other that they could catch more fish.

Hiccup had wandered away from the others and clambered onto a nearby cliff. He could see the entire village from where he was standing, but he was too busy looking out onto the ocean, sketching a flock of Terrible Terrors hovering just above the water. Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed across the sky and the wind started to pick up.

"That was thunder," said Fishlegs nervously, "M-maybe we should go."

"You kidding?" said Ruffnut, "I still have to show this moron that I'm a better fisherman."

"As if!" Tuffnut shot back, "I bet I've already caught three times as many fish as you have!"

"Uh-huh, and I've been to the moon."

"Oh yeah? How about we just count our fish _right now_ and I'll _prove to you_ that I'm way better at fishing!"

"Will you guys _shut up_?" said Astrid, "If you want to stay out here and fish during an Thor-forsaken thunderstorm, _fine_. Can you just keep it down for a bit? I am _so_ tired of—"

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. "Tired of wha—?"

"HICCUP, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Hiccup was still up on the cliff, sketching the Terrible Terrors. He looked over to Astrid and frowned. "Whaaaaat?" he shouted, "Sorry, I didn't hear a word you said! Wind is pretty strong up here! Is something wrong?"

Hiccup strained to hear what Astrid was saying. Was she telling him to come back down? Were they leaving now? Why did she look like she was about to panic?

_CRACK._

With a feeling of dread, Hiccup slowly looked down towards his feet. "Oh gods," he whispered, "Please don't tell me…"

Suddenly he could hear Astrid's voice very clearly.

"THE ROCKS ARE ABOUT TO BREAK, _GET OUT OF THERE_!"

It was too late. There was nothing any of them could do as they watched the ground underneath Hiccup's feet crumble. He fell into the ocean soundlessly, the howling wind muffling the sound of the splash. The five other Viking teens scrambled to their feet, searching the waves for Hiccup.

"Guys, he can swim," said Snotlout, sounding a lot less confident than he probably intended, "I've seen him swim before. He'll be fine, he'll be back here in a second."

Astrid didn't take her eyes off the water. Where was he? It was true, he could swim, every Viking was taught at a young age. So why wasn't he swimming back to shore? The current was getting stronger, but it couldn't already be strong enough to hinder him, could it? Suddenly, Hiccup was visible. He was flailing his arms, fighting to stay afloat.

"There he is!" shouted Snotlout, his voice barely audible over the sound of the thunder, "Come on, Hiccup, get over here!"

Before Snotlout had finished his sentence, Hiccup had disappeared into the water, resurfaced, and gone back down again. Why couldn't he stay above water? Hiccup was actually a decent swimmer; the current and the wind shouldn't be affecting him like this. There was something wrong, Astrid knew it. But what was it? Astrid's eyes widened, and suddenly, everything clicked. With a cold, sinking feeling, Astrid understood exactly what was happening.

"His leg…"

Everyone turned to Astrid, wondering what it was about Hiccup's leg that could've made her voice drop to a whisper like that.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Ruffnut.

"Don't you guys get it? His leg is made of _metal_!" her voice had risen to an almost-panicked yell, "It's too heavy! It's dragging him down! I'm going after him!"

"Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something? Astrid, you're being stupid! Wait—"

She hadn't listened. She was already gone.

"I'll get help!" said Fishlegs.

It had started to rain, and it was becoming a lot harder to see anything. Thunder boomed across the sky, and the waves were getting taller and taller. Minutes felt like hours, and there was no sign of either Astrid or Hiccup.

"There! I see her!" shouted Tuffnut. Snotlout and Ruffnut followed his gaze.

They could just barely spot Astrid between the crashing waves, and by the looks of it, she was having a hard time keeping herself and Hiccup above water. She was inching back towards the dock, but she still had a ways to go.

Astrid continued to fight against the current. It was a lot stronger than it looked, and Hiccup and his metal leg were a lot heavier than she thought they were. The combined force of the current and the weight she had to haul back to shore with her was quickly sapping all her energy. The cold water was starting to make her go numb, and her mouth was stinging painfully with the sharp tang of salt water.

"L-looks like I overestimated myself…" she said weakly, "m'sorry Hiccup, I can't—"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the sound of a loud roar. A black blur came hurtling towards her and landed in the water in front of her.

"T-Toothless…?"

The Night Fury disappeared underwater and emerged only seconds later with both Astrid and Hiccup held tightly in his toothless jaws. He beat his wings furiously in the water, trying to steer himself back towards Berk, but the current was too strong. With a growl of frustration, Toothless mustered all of his energy and launched himself into the air. He opened his wings and tried to angle his tail properly, but the wind was against him as he struggled to get back to shore. He glanced around quickly, looking for an alternative. Trying to make his way back to shore was impossible in these conditions; he knew the three of them would drown if he tried.

The only upside was the direction of the wind, which was blowing westward. Many times, Toothless had flown over a tiny little island in that direction. If he could land on that island, he and his two human charges would be safe until the storm ended. If he remembered correctly, there was a cave on that island big enough to offer shelter to the three of them. Deciding that this was the only way to keep his humans alive, the Night Fury took a deep breath, then surrendered himself to the wind.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers (if any), I hope you liked this chapter. I know, I know, it had nothing to do with Harry Potter. I'm getting there. Leave a review if you'd like~


	2. What the Devil is Going On Here!

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, fave'd, and alerted the first chapter. I appreciate it~ Hope you like this chapter as well. To the reviewer who doesn't have an account/didn't feel like signing in, thank you.

* * *

_**From Dragons to Magic**_

**Chapter Two**

When Hiccup woke up, he felt like he had been hit with a war hammer. Multiple times. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. He had no idea where he was. It was pitch black: he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Where on earth was he?

"Am I dead?" he asked.

He hadn't really directed the question at anyone in particular; it had just seemed like an appropriate guess. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the surrounding darkness decided to reply.

"Yeah, you will be, if you ever do something that stupid again!"

"What the? Where—who—Astrid? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh, thank goodness. For a second there, I thought you were a spirit of death coming to whisk me off to the Underworld or something."

There was an awkward pause.

"… I was _going_ to ask you if you were okay, but I think I've gotten my answer."

Hiccup decided it would be better if he did not ask what that answer was. He figured changing the subject would be a more suitable idea. "So… where are we?"

"You know that small island just off of Berk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the one with the cave no one's allowed to go into?"

"Yeah."

There was another pause.

"Astrid, please tell me we're not in that cave."

"Okay, we're not in that cave."

"…We're in that cave, aren't we?"

Her silence told Hiccup that he was right.

"Astrid, we need to get out of here! We shouldn't be here, we're going to get into _so much trouble_, and who knows what lives in here!"

"Oh please, Hiccup." he could practically hear Astrid rolling her eyes, "Do you actually _believe_ the stories that people like Tuffnut tell? They're just to keep kids from wandering off, there's _nothing wrong_ with this stupid cave, or the island."

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue, but Astrid continued before he could get a word in edgewise.

"Besides, we can't leave right now, even if we wanted to. We're stuck in here until the storm is over."

Hiccup frowned. "Storm…? What storm?"

He tried to remember the last place he had been before he had lost consciousness. His clothes and hair were waterlogged, so…

"That's right! I fell! Off that cliff!"

"Hiccup, did you hit your head or something, because—"

"Astrid, you—you came after me?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for remembering, I—"

"Are you _crazy_? You could have drowned!"

"Hiccup, you were the one who was drowning. If I hadn't gone after you, you would have died."

There was another uncomfortable silence before Hiccup spoke again.

"Th-thanks for saving me, Astrid."

"I didn't."

Hiccup frowned. "Huh? But you just said—"

"I went after you, but I couldn't bring you back to shore. The current was too strong, and your leg was making you so heavy…" she trailed off, sounding ashamed of herself, "I just couldn't do it. It was Toothless who saved us."

"Toothless? He's here? With us? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Astrid, where is he?"

"Hiccup, _calm down_," she waited until his panicked breathing went back to normal before going on, "He's fine. Come here, he's right behind me. I think he's sleeping. It must have taken everything he had to save us."

Shaking, Hiccup wobbled to his feet and took a few steps forward, heading towards the direction that Astrid's voice was coming from.

"Ouch! Hiccup, that was my foot!"

"Sorry, Astrid."

Hiccup put his hands out in front of him, fumbling around in the dark for the dragon. He finally found him, and quickly checked him for any injuries.

"Oh no, the tail fin Gobber made for him is broken. Looks like we're not flying back to Berk."

"He's okay though, right?" asked Astrid, somewhere to his right.

"Yeah, he's okay. Just tired, I guess." With a sigh of relief, Hiccup sat down, his back against Toothless. "Thanks, buddy."

For the next couple of hours, there was nothing but the sound of the rain crashing against the roof of the cave, and the occasional boom of thunder overhead. The storm didn't sound like it was going to end anytime soon. Just as Hiccup was starting to doze off, he heard something move on the floor.

"Astrid? Is that you?"

"Yeah." He was sure she was standing up now, and he could hear her walking away from him.

"I'm pretty sure the storm's still going strong, don't bother checking."

"I know," she replied, "The entrance in the other direction."

"Uhhh, okay, then where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just looking around."

"Looking around? Astrid, what is there to see? It's pitch-black in here. And I _really_ think that going further into this cave is a bad idea."

"And _I_ really think that there's absolutely nothing wrong with this cave," her voice sounded like it was further and further away, "See? There's nothing dangerous lurking in here. Like I said, those stories are just a made up bunch of b—"

She screamed.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup was on his feet, taking shaky steps in her direction. Toothless woke up and looked around wildly.

"Astrid, are you okay? Answer me!" Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Oh gods, something got her… we have to do something. Toothless, do you feel strong enough to come? Okay, let's go."

Slowly, Hiccup inched towards the place where she disappeared.

"Astrid?" he called again, "Astrid, where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

She sounded like she was… below him?

"The floor gets steep! I'm fine, I just… I just fell."

Hiccup sighed and looked over to Toothless. "Great. I fall off a cliff and nearly drown, end up in a forbidden cave, and now Astrid has gone and fallen down a hole. This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

"Shut up! I can hear you, you know! Get me out of here!"

"And I thought I was the clumsy one." Hiccup smiled, then knelt down and ran his hand along the floor. He found the spot where the floor steepened and held out his hand. "Okay, I'm right here!"

"Where?"

He leaned closer over the hole. "Right here!"

"I think you're out of my reach."

Hiccup shuffled forward a little, teetering on the edge.

"Okay, how about now?"

Before Astrid could reply, Hiccup's metal leg slipped down the steep slope, knocking him off-balance and sending him tumbling down as well. He did not land on the hard ground below. Unfortunately, what he landed on was a lot softer.

"Hiccup. Get off me. Right. Now."

"U-u-uhhh, s-sorry Astrid," he scrambled out of her way, "H-hahah, a-a bit of déjà vu there, huh? S-sorta?"

She replied by punching him in the arm. Hard.

"Okay, I deserved that," he muttered under his breath.

He tried looking up from where they had fallen, but since as it was pitch black, there was really not much to see.

"Toothless?" said Hiccup, "Where are you, buddy?"

He felt the Night Fury's snout nudge him in the ribs.

"Didn't want to be the only one not to fall in the hole, huh?" he turned to where he thought Astrid was standing, somewhere to the left, "Okay, let's go back up to where we were before."

"This is definitely a tunnel," she said, ignoring him completely, "Which means that if we start walking, there should be another way out, but it'll take us a while to get there."

"Great, now we know not to keep going. Come on Astrid, let's go."

"I want to see where it ends up," said Astrid, "Maybe it's somewhere no Viking's been before, and we'll be the first."

"I am not a fan of your curiosity."

She punched him again and continued walking. Hiccup sighed and turned to Toothless.

"Well, let's go. There's no changing her mind, might as well go with her."

**xxx**

Hours. That's how long they had been walking. Hours. Not seconds, not minutes. _Hours._

And Hiccup decided that Astrid should be told of this.

"Astrid, can we go back now?"

"Why?"

"We've been walking for _ages,_ Astrid! The storm's probably over now. I can't hear it anymore. Let's go back."

"Oh, for Thor's sake, Hiccup. We're probably getting really close. This will be all for nothing if we go back now."

"Close to where? Where could we possibly be?"

"Well, that's what we're going to find out, isn't it?"

"I guess…" muttered Hiccup. "Wait, Astrid. How big do you think the island is?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know… It's not big. Why?"

"Okay, how long do you think it would take to walk from one end to the other?"

"Not long, probably a couple of minutes, actually," she paused, "How is this relevant?"

Hiccup stopped, causing Toothless and Astrid to do the same.

"If it takes so little time to walk across the island, and we've been walking in this cave, which is _beneath_ the island, for _hours_, then wouldn't that place this tunnel underwater? And you do realize that if the roof caves in, we're going to drown."

Astrid was silent for moment. Hiccup could hear her swallow uneasily.

"I think we should keep going," she said, "We're probably closer to the other side now. It would take longer to go back the way we came."

"Okay, but we have to hurry. The ceiling could give away at any moment," Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Buddy, are you strong enough to give us a lift? We have to move fast."

Toothless nudged Hiccup's hand and crouched down so it was easier for them to get onto his back.

"Thanks, pal. Let's go."

Hiccup and Astrid both held on tight. Flying was one thing, but running on a dragon's back was another. Gliding was a lot smoother than the gallop-like strides Toothless used at a run. It wasn't long before Hiccup and Astrid could see a faint light in the distance. The two Viking teens squinted as the light got closer and closer.

"Where are we?" asked Hiccup as Toothless slowed down and came to a stop.

They still looked like they were in a cave: the walls and floors were rocky, but now there was a dim light that seemed to be shining down from above. Hiccup looked up. It was like the tunnel had expanded, then curved and gone upwards. The light was coming directly from the sky. Astrid had been right; there was exit here. Only…

"It must be hundreds of feet above us," she said, her shoulders sagging a little, "There's no way we can climb up there, and Toothless can't fly with his tail like this."

They had to be in a huge mountain somewhere, not exactly close to Berk, but not too far either. Hiccup was pretty sure that the nearest mountains were northwest from Berk, somewhere within the dragons' territory…

_Oh gods._

Hiccup turned to face Astrid, his eyes wide, "I think we're inside the Green Death's old nest."

"What? Are you serious?" Astrid paced back and forth in front of Hiccup and Toothless, looking halfway between furious and fascinated, "What creature in their _right minds_, human or otherwise, would create a tunnel that leads to _here_? I know the Green Death is gone and all, but that tunnel is supposed to be _centuries_ old! Who would _want_ to go see that monster?"

"Who knows, maybe it wasn't there when the tunnel was created," said Hiccup, sounding distracted. He let his gaze wander around his surroundings. Yeah, they had been inside the mountain before, but they had been near the top. He had never seen the bottom of the deep pit that the Green Death used to reside in.

The light from above cast a dull glow on the rocky walls around them, which were damp and slippery due to the recent storm. The dark tunnel they had emerged from was right behind him. In front of him was another tunnel. Hiccup frowned. Did this tunnel go even _further_ than the old dragons' nest?

Astrid had noticed it as well. "Where do you think it goes?"

"I have no idea."

"I know you're going to be against it, but we should see where it leads," said Astrid, "Maybe there's another exit."

Hiccup hesitated, looking up again. It had been established that they weren't going to be getting out that way, so what was the harm in continuing? They were on dry land now, so they didn't have to worry about underwater cave-ins. "Okay. Lead the way."

The three of them made their way into the new tunnel. The faint light that the previous area had given them started to fade away, and they were plunged into darkness once again. Hiccup hoped that this time, they wouldn't have to walk for hours before discovering where this tunnel ended.

To Hiccup's surprise, it had only been a few minutes before the walls of the new tunnel became much wider, once again expanding into a larger space. Hiccup looked around, trying to take in everything at once. The tunnel had opened up into what seemed like a huge, circular room with a very high ceiling. Seven intricate carvings decorated the walls, each having a deep handprint right underneath it. In the center of the room stood a pedestal with a stone basin sitting atop it. But what intrigued Hiccup the most were the lights that illuminated the room.

"Look at them, Astrid," he said, "There aren't any torches. This isn't fire. It's just… It's just a ball of light. But how is that possible? You can't have light without a candle or torch, can you? How do you think these things work? It's just not natural."

But Astrid wasn't paying attention to the lights. She was much more interested in the carvings on the wall. She had approached the one on the far end of the room, opposite of the mouth of the tunnel. It depicted a huge stone building with tall, thin trees right beside it. Hiccup started to cross the room to join her.

"Astrid, come on, let's get out of here," he said, "It's not an exit. We've got to get back home, my dad's probably got the entire village out looking for us. We should get back before we worry them too much. And Toothless has to rest. He can deny it all he wants, but he looks like he can't take another step. He's exhausted and needs to get some sleep."

As if to challenge his statement, Toothless lifted his chin and spread his wings, knocking the pedestal over. The stone basin crashed to the ground and cracked in two. Hiccup tripped on the fallen pedestal and slammed into Astrid, causing her to stumble forward, her hand falling squarely into the middle of the handprint in the wall. Suddenly, bright light stung the corner of Hiccup's eyes and his vision blurred. He started to feel lightheaded and nauseous, as if the room had started spinning. He tried to call out to Astrid and Toothless, but before he could open his mouth, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I know, still nothing to do with Harry Potter. Next chapter, I _promise_! Hopefully the next chapter will seem less rushed, too D: Oh, and I need some opinions. Two chapters from now, Astrid and Hiccup are going to need "Muggle" clothes. Any suggestions as to what I can give them are _hugely appreciated_, as I suck at coming up with what people should wear.


	3. Why, that's ABSURD!

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews! I try to reply to all of them as much as I can. I hope you guys like this chapter, so feel free to tell me what you think.

* * *

_**From Dragons to Magic**_

**Chapter Three**

The first thing Hiccup was aware of was the soft chirping of birds. A warm breeze made his now dry hair flutter, and the sun warmed his cold skin.

"What the?" Hiccup sat up abruptly and looked around.

The circular cave with the carvings and strange lights was gone. All he could see now were trees, shrubs, roots, and a long dirt trail that stretched out in front of him.

"How did we end up in a _forest_?" he whispered to himself, "Please tell me this isn't happening…"

Hiccup stood up shakily, steadying himself on the thin trunk of a nearby tree. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like a being in a dream. He scanned over his unfamiliar surroundings. He wanted to think that he was in one of the forests in Berk, but it was impossible. The trees here were tall and spindly, while the trees back home tended to have thicker trunks. The terrain here was mostly flat, but Berk's forests had many hills and steep inclines. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shape that stood out from the deep greens of the forest.

"Astrid…"

She was lying facedown on the ground, not moving. Hiccup stumbled towards her and knelt next to her, his heart beating in his throat. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Astrid? Astrid, please don't be hurt. Come on, wake up."

To his relief, she stirred. After a few moments, she pushed herself onto her knees.

"Hiccup, what happened?" she asked, sounding a bit groggy.

"I have no idea. We were in that cave, and now, well, we aren't."

He gave her a moment to look around and come to the same conclusion as he had: they were even further from home now, there was no doubt about it. What concerned them more was how it had happened. It wasn't normal to be standing in a cave one minute, and sprawled on a forest floor the next.

"We have to retrace our steps," said Astrid slowly, "We were in that tunnel, and then you tripped and fell on me, again, and then…"

"And then we were here."

Both of them paused, going over what had happened in their heads.

"No, that doesn't make sense," said Astrid, "There has to be something we're missing, people don't just change places like that."

She stood up and started pacing.

"We were in the tunnel, and then we found the nest, which had another tunnel, and we went in, and then you—"

"Toothless?"

"Yeah, you were talking to Toothless, and right after that—"

"No, Astrid, where's Toothless?"

Astrid fell silent. The Night Fury was nowhere in sight. No scales, no footprints, no scorch marks, nothing. It was like he had vanished. She thought back to the last time she saw Toothless. They were in the circular room, and he had been standing right behind them. Had he somehow not ended up in the forest like they had?

"He's not here," said Hiccup, his voice quivering, "We have to go find him."

"Where? If you hadn't noticed, we have no idea where we are, or how we got here," she told him, hoping that he wouldn't start panicking, "There's no guarantee that he's even out here. Maybe he's still in the cave."

"Then we have to get back to the cave, right now. And if he's not there, we have to look for him."

"How are we going to get back to cave if we don't even know where we are? Look, we're standing on a trail," said Astrid calmly, "We could follow it, see where it leads. Maybe we'll find out where we are."

"Great idea, Astrid, because last time we followed a path to find an exit, we ended up _here_, in the middle of _nowhere_. I wonder where we'll be blasted off to next."

Clearly, Astrid's attempts to keep him from becoming hysterical were not working, so she did the next best thing. She punched his arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Will you just listen to me for a minute?" she said, turning to face him, "This is the best thing we can do. If we follow this trail, we'll probably end up out of the forest and near a village, and we can ask around and see if anyone's seen Toothless. A big black dragon is hard to miss, and if no one has seen him, then he's probably still in the cave, which we're going to find anyway. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry," he muttered, "It's just… he's tired. And now he's probably alone, and hungry, and he can't fly… I'm worried."

"Yeah, I'd noticed," muttered Astrid under her breath, "Come on, let's go."

Astrid led the way down the path. She chose to go in the direction where the trees were becoming fewer and further apart. She kept a sharp lookout for any sign of Toothless, but there was no evidence of the presence of a dragon. The sun was beginning to set when they arrived in a large, open space. It looked like all the trees and other plants had been cleared away, but there was nothing there, not even signs that the area would be used for construction.

Hiccup and Astrid continued once again, the trees starting to thin out even more, until they disappeared altogether.

"Whoa."

Astrid stopped. In front of them was a large, grassy space, much larger than the one they had run into earlier. On the very edge of the woods was a small wooden cabin, and in the distance, they could see a lake. But what impressed them the most was the stone building so big that it looked as though it could fit at least half of the houses on Berk in it. Circular towers with pointed roofs stretched into the sky, taller than any other building either of them had seen before.

"We should go to that hut first," said Hiccup, glancing back at the much smaller building, "I have a bad feeling about the big one."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but agreed. They turned back towards the hut and climbed two steps to the wide front door. Very cautiously, Astrid knocked. They waited a few moments, but there was no answer.

"I wonder if it's open." She reached for the doorknob, but before she could turn it, Hiccup grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? We can't just go in there uninvited!"

"Oh, grow up. I'm sure whoever lives here will understand that we're lost and looking for someone to tell us where we are," she tried to reason, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing. He backed away. "Okay, fine, but I'm staying over here."

Astrid shrugged and pushed open the door. It creaked open loudly, but other than that, there was not a sound from within the house. Astrid turned back to Hiccup and went down the stairs again.

"See? No one's here. And did anything happen to me? No, I'm fine. You've really got to stop being so paranoid, it's—"

"_ASTRID, BEHIND YOU!"_

Before Astrid even had time to look over her shoulder, she was bowled over by a dark mass. It landed squarely on her back, pushing her face into the ground and leaving her immobile.

"Hiccup!" she said, her voice muffled, "Get it off of me!"

Hiccup moved towards her, but before he could do anything to help her, one huge hand grabbed both of his arms and restrained him from behind.

"Let go of him!" Astrid struggled in vain against the weight pinning her down.

The person holding Hiccup said something, but he couldn't understand what it was. It sounded like gibberish to him, and he couldn't make heads or tails of it. His captor talked to the huge beast—he realized now that it was just a big dog—and it got off of Astrid's back. Without giving her the chance to stand up and run, the stranger grabbed Astrid with his free hand and held her the same way as Hiccup. He said something to the dog, and it trotted back to the small cabin. After the dog was back inside, the stranger proceeded to march them along the path towards the giant stone building. By the looks of it, their captor intended to take them inside. It was no use trying to escape: this man had the strength of a full-grown Viking. Hiccup glanced at Astrid.

"Yeah, just 'follow the trail', well, that worked great, didn't it?"

"Shut up."

As they entered the building, Astrid hardly had time to process what she was seeing. Their captor half guided, half dragged them down several corridors and up many staircases. They passed tons of rooms with closed doors. Portraits and suits of armor lined the walls, and to Astrid's amazement, they were _moving_. Some of the portraits were speaking to their captor, and he was talking back to them as if it were completely normal. They finally stopped in front of a large stone statue.

Astrid glanced to her left and saw that Hiccup looked just as confused as she did. They looked up at their captor and got their first good look at him.

He was a huge man, even taller and wider than Stoick the Vast. He had bushy black hair, and a long beard partially hid the serious expression on his face. His black eyes were set on the statue in front of him.

He said something to the statue, and Astrid and Hiccup looked on in awe as it moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Their captor gave them a gentle push forward, indicating that they had to start walking again. Reluctantly, Astrid moved onto the first step, Hiccup right beside her. The huge man behind them followed, and then the staircase started to _move on its own_. Astrid tensed and craned her neck to look behind at the entrance. It was blocked now. Their captor said something in a soft voice, but it didn't really make a difference, as neither of them could understand what he was saying. The staircase finally stopped moving and they stood in front of a door. Their captor let go of Hiccup for a moment to knock.

"Hiccup!" hissed Astrid, "Get out of here! See if you can find Toothless!"

He looked back towards the staircase, then back to Astrid. "Forget it. I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Before Astrid could reply, the door opened and their captor took hold of Hiccup again and led them into the next room.

If what they had seen before was weird, it was _nothing_ compared to what they saw in this new circular room. More portraits were scattered on the walls, most of them sleeping. And snoring. A huge desk near the back of the room was polished to give off a clean shine. To the right of the desk was a fiery red bird on a golden perch. Behind it was a shelf on which stood an old, tattered, pointed hat. It seemed to look up at them for a moment, then folded back down, apparently no longer interested. But the strangest thing in the room was the old man sitting in the chair behind the desk. He had startling blue eyes, silvery white hair and a beard so long it disappeared behind the desk. On his crooked nose sat a pair of glasses with lenses the shape of half-moons. He nodded at their captor, who guided the two of them to chairs in front of the desk.

The old man and their captor exchanged a few words, none of which either of the Viking teens understood. While their captor talked to the elderly man, he looked over to them, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. After the two of them finished speaking, the elderly man nodded to their captor, who turned away and left the room. After he was gone, the old man leaned towards them, his elbows on his desk. He peered at them over his glasses and started speaking.

Hiccup and Astrid remained silent, glancing at each other every so often. The words the elderly man was saying occasionally varied in tone and sound, but after five long minutes, they had still not understood a word of what he said. The elderly man leaned back in his chair and did nothing else but stare at them.

"Come on, let's get out of here," whispered Astrid, "He's just an old man, he can't outrun us."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, we'd just get lost. This place is huge, and you know we'd never be able to find our way out. And besides, that other guy's probably standing right outside the door, and if the old man can't catch us, he will."

Astrid sighed and looked back to the old man. He continued to slowly shift his gaze back and forth between the two Viking teens. After another few moments, the elderly man withdrew what looked like stick from the wide sleeves of the cloak he was wearing and pointed it at Astrid.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

Hiccup shrugged.

The old man muttered a few words and the end of the stick glowed for a moment, then he put it back into his sleeve. He smiled at Astrid and spoke again.

"_Do you understand me now, my dear?"_

Astrid gasped.

"What's wrong, Astrid?"

She turned to Hiccup. _"I can hear him now, but—"_ She stopped and clapped her hand over her mouth. She had just spoken words that she had never even heard before. Hiccup made a strange face.

"Uh… what? I didn't quite catch that."

"_Ah, good, it worked. I merely put a harmless enchantment on you," _said the old man, nodding in her direction, _"so that our little language barrier problem would go away. I have lived a long life and have had the opportunity to learn to speak many languages, but unfortunately, I have never heard yours. It was necessary, so please excuse me if it was a bit shocking."_

"_What do you mean by enchantment?"_ asked Astrid, _"What did you do to me?"_

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" But Hiccup's question remained unanswered.

"_It's nothing that you need to worry about, I assure you,"_ said the elderly man, _"I simply placed a Short-Term Language Charm on you, which makes it so that you can hear and speak my language, English. If I am correct, you should be able to read and write in English as well, but that is a discussion for another time. As I was saying, understanding one another would be difficult if we could not communicate."_

Astrid was about to ask another question, but the old man stopped her.

"_Before we continue, I will put the same enchantment on your friend. It would be better if he can hear what we are saying,"_ he looked over to Hiccup, his eyes twinkling with amusement, _"And the sooner the better, I would think. He does not seem to enjoy being left in the dark."_

"I'm feeling strangely ignored right now!"

The old man took the stick out of his sleeve again and pointed it at Hiccup, then said words that Astrid could still not understand despite this weird "enchantment" thing that the man had placed on her. Hiccup frowned and glanced at Astrid, then back to the elderly man.

"_Now that both of you understand me—"_ the elderly man paused as Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin, _"—I will explain. However, in return, I'd like some answers from the two of you. Are we clear?"_

His tone had suddenly become very serious, but both Viking teens nodded.

"_I suppose I will go first, then,"_ said the old man,_ "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Most people your age call me professor Dumbledore. And you two are…?"_

Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another, then nodded, deciding they trusted this man enough to tell him their names.

"_I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III—Don't laugh!"_

But Dumbledore wasn't laughing. He looked over to Astrid. _"And you?"_

"_Astrid Hofferson," _she replied, _"Now, where are we? And how did we get here?"_

Dumbledore frowned. _"'Where', I can tell you, but 'how'? That is what I had been hoping to ask the two of you. It is not every day that children suddenly appear in the Forbidden Forest. In fact, it has never happened before."_

Astrid looked slightly perturbed to be referred to as a child, but she didn't say anything. Hiccup was tempted to ask why the forest was forbidden, but before he had the chance, Dumbledore spoke again.

"_If you don't mind, could you explain the events that led up to your arrival here? Perhaps it would help me figure out how this happened. And since neither of you speak English, I take it that you are quite far from home."_

The two Viking teens exchanged glances, then Hiccup began to explain. He told Dumbledore how they had been trapped in the tunnel during a storm, how they had discovered the cave with its strange lights and carvings, and somehow ended up in the forest. He left out the Green Death and its nest, and didn't once mention Toothless. If Dumbledore knew that there were things that Hiccup wasn't saying, he didn't show it. He took a moment to process the information.

"_It's very strange. I have never in my life heard of such a mysterious method of transportation, although…" _the elderly man focused his bright blue eyes on them, _"I suspect, judging by your language and clothes, and even your names, that there was more to it than just transportation. Where did you say you were from?"_

"_Berk. It's our village," _said Astrid, _"And we need to get home as soon as we can. Hiccup's dad is the chief, and he's probably got every single Viking in the village out looking for us."_

Dumbledore seemed slightly taken aback. _"Viking?"_

"_Yeah…? Is there something wrong?"_

Dumbledore stood up turned around to face his bookshelf. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a battered old book. The pages and front cover were tattered and torn. This book had definitely seen better days. Dumbledore opened it up near the middle and took out a paper that had been wedged between two pages. He then placed it in front of Astrid.

"_Can you read this?" _asked the elderly man.

Astrid looked down at the page, seeing the familiar characters of their language. She frowned and glanced up at Dumbledore, then back to the paper, and began to read.

"_The Southern Sea Terror. This dragon is thought to be distantly related to the Northern Terrible Terror. It is very small with a wingspan of less than a foot. It has excellent vision, a sharp sense of smell, and has no blind spot or shot limit. However, these dragons can only survive in warm temperatures, and therefore pose little to no threat, as they have never been seen anywhere near Viking villages."_

After she was finished, Dumbledore took back the paper, put it back in the old book, and returned it to its shelf.

"_Everything is as I thought," _he said, sitting down again, "_Not only are the both of you hundreds of miles away from home, but hundreds of _years_ as well."_

"_What do you mean?" _asked Hiccup.

"_You have shown me that you can read and speak Old Norse,_" Dumbledore explained,_ "a language that has not been spoken for centuries."_

Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another, their eyes wide.

"_Y-you mean… we're in the _future_?" _Hiccup shook his head, _"No… No, that's impossible!"_

Dumbledore nodded gravely. _"Time-travel is considered extremely dangerous by the Ministry of Magic, and very special permission is needed to do it. Obviously, the two of you did not come here on purpose. I believe you have stumbled onto an alternate way to travel through time."_

Astrid did not seem concerned about how legal time-travel was or not. _"Then how are we going to get back? We can't stay here."_

"_I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do,"_ said Dumbledore, _"I don't know how to return you to your proper Era."_

"_There has to be a way," _she retorted,_ "Can't you get that Ministry or whatever to let us go home?"_

Dumbledore shook his head. _"The only method used by the Ministry of Magic is the Time-Turner, and it is only meant to be used to travel back a few hours. Even if the Ministry allowed the use of a Time-Turner to send you home, there would be a chance that you would meet your past selves, something that has caused many a wizard to go mad, and in some cases, brought them to their deaths. Quite gruesome, I have heard."_

There was a long silence as the Viking teens tried to accept the situation they were in.

"_Then what are we going to do?"_ asked Astrid quietly, _"Everyone's going to think we're dead."_

"_The carving that you described of the building and the trees may be a depiction of Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, which is where you appeared. If I am right, then the creator must be a wizard who attended or knew of this school," _said Dumbledore,_ "If this is the case, then the cave you came from was not a way to _travel_ to the future, but a way to _return _to it."_

"_Of course,_" said Hiccup,_ "That would mean that someone must have made a way to travel to past, here, in this time. All we have to do is find it."_

"_But that could take ages,"_ said Astrid, _"Where are we going to stay until we do?"_

The two Viking teens looked over to Dumbledore, who smiled.

"_I think I may be of some assistance there."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** And that's it for this chapter. The ending's a bit abrupt for my liking, but there was really no other place to end it, I don't think... I know these chapters have been a bit slow, and the next one's going to be a bit slow as well, but it'll pick up after chapter four._  
_


	4. Did Someone Say Draco Malfoy?

**A/N:** So here's chapter four, and I hope you guys like it. It's the longest chapter so far~

* * *

_**From Dragons to Magic**_

**Chapter Four**

"That was really weird," said Hiccup.

From beside him, Astrid nodded numbly. Night had fallen, and they sat alone in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had offered to let them stay at Hogwarts until they found their way home. However, two Vikings roaming around the castle would elicit many unwanted questions from students and teachers alike, and if that suspicion found its way into the Ministry of Magic, they would no doubt be discovered. Dumbledore assured them that it would be a bad thing for the Ministry to learn about the existence of alternate methods of time-travel—it raise a huge commotion and impede on their search for a way back to Berk. The only way to avoid detection was for Astrid and Hiccup had to become students at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had explained to them how the school worked and what it taught: magic. Astrid was skeptical at first, but when Dumbledore had turned a mug into a mouse, then back into a mug again, she was much more convinced. He promised to help them search for their ticket home, but he warned them that as Headmaster of the school, he had quite a lot of things to do and would be especially busy this year.

They learned that it was the end of July, which gave them just over one month to learn as much magic as they could before the start of the term. The rest of the school's teachers were away for the summer, so they would be on their own to learn the basics. Dumbledore promised to try to contact an older student who wasn't far away on vacation to help them with Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration, and had left them to send letters to some people he had referred to as "prefects".

The other subjects could wait until the start of the term: History of Magic was fairly straightforward, while Herbology and Astronomy were mostly hands-on, so there was really nothing they could do apart from reading. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a subject that had a lot of varying content due to "unfortunate and frequent staff changes", as Dumbledore had put it, so it was not certain what they would have to study. Dumbledore had decided to place them into the Fourth Year, meaning that there were a couple of other subjects, but they were options, so they would have few weeks to decide what they wanted to do.

In the meantime, they were to stay at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. They would be able to buy their wands and clothes nearby, and have somewhere to stay until they could find a mentor to help them with magic. Dumbledore also told them that along with the school robes, they would have to buy "Muggle clothes", and quickly explained that their Viking clothing did not really blend in well with other young witches and wizards.

When Dumbledore returned from the Owlery, he double-checked that the Short-Term Language Charm he had put on them was working properly. After he was sure that both Hiccup and Astrid were able to speak, hear, read, and write in English, he handed Hiccup a large envelope.

"The school will be giving you second-hand textbooks, but in there is the money that you will need for everything else," he said, "Your wands and your clothes, and a pet. You may choose between a cat, an owl, and a toad."

Hiccup looked down at his feet. "I don't really want a pet," he mumbled.

Astrid glanced sideways at Hiccup. She knew he was thinking about Toothless. She looked up at Dumbledore. "I won't be getting one either, thanks."

Dumbledore gave them an inquisitive glance, but nodded and didn't question them. "I will be telling the rest of the teachers that you are transfer students from a magic school in Scandinavia. Just in case you are still behind on what most Fourth Years should know, I will say that the curriculum at your old school is far behind that of Hogwarts."

The two Viking teens nodded.

"Now, what do you two say about some dinner before heading out to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hiccup's stomach rumbled loudly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was before now. Dumbledore smiled and led them out of his office and into a large room back on the first floor. Somehow, they could see the sky through the very high ceiling. Four long tables had been pushed against the walls, and one smaller table stood alone in the middle of the room. On it were various dishes piled with different kinds of food. The man that had captured Hiccup and Astrid was already there. He noticed the two Viking teens and looked over to Dumbledore, his bushy black eyebrows raised.

"This is Rubeus Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "He is keeper of the keys and grounds here. Hagrid, these two are transfer students that will be joining us this year."

Hagrid didn't look entirely convinced, but he smiled and waved at them nonetheless. They were mostly silent during the meal: the only conversation was between Hagrid and Dumbledore, a discussion about "the events of the coming term".

As they were finishing dessert, a large bird flew into the room and crash-landed into a plate of pudding. As if this were a completely normal occurrence, Dumbledore chuckled and did his best to help the bird to its feet. He muttered a quick spell and the pudding seemed to fade out of the bird's feathers. After the bird was clean again, it was easy to see that it was a rather elderly-looking Great Grey owl. It hopped closer to Dumbledore and held out its leg. There was a rolled up piece of parchment tied to it, and Astrid and Hiccup watched curiously as Dumbledore took the note off and read it.

"It's from Charlie Weasley," he said, handing the parchment to Hagrid, "Asking where he should have the crates delivered. Would you be able to find time to send him an owl with the location we've arranged for them? I think that he's back from Romania this summer, so he should be at home, in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Hagrid nodded, looking very pleased about something as he left the table. Not long after he was gone, the food and plates vanished. Dumbledore stood up and looked over to the two of them.

"Well, we best be on our way, then," he said, "It's getting late, and the two of you have quite a bit of studying to do in the next few weeks."

Dumbledore led the way out to the front of the school. Waiting by the door were two large trunks, already filled with all of their schoolbooks, as well as some parchment, ink, and quills.

"We'll be Apparating to London," said Dumbledore, "So if you two will just hold on to my arm."

Hiccup wondered what this "Apparating" was, and glanced at Astrid, who shrugged. They both held on to Dumbledore's arm, expecting him to take out his wand and say some other strange words, but he didn't. Hiccup blinked and they were no longer standing outside of Hogwarts.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" asked Hiccup, his gaze darting around at their new surroundings. Astrid was apparently stunned into silence, for she said nothing.

One second they were standing outside Hogwarts' gates, and the next, they were in front of a small, shabby-looking building that looked as though it had been forcibly squished between its neighbors.

"You have both just experienced Apparition," said Dumbledore offhandedly, as if that explained everything. Upon seeing the bewildered looks on their faces, he elaborated, "Apparition is an advanced spell that transports the wizard that cast it to another destination. It's very useful."

Hiccup and Astrid nodded and pretended that it wasn't the most unnatural thing they'd ever experienced. They had already both decided that they never wanted to Apparate ever again. Dumbledore's voice snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," he said.

"… Wow, looks charming," said Hiccup after a moment, "We'll feel right at home here."

Astrid punched his arm, and he could've sworn he heard Dumbledore chuckle. The Headmaster went in first, holding open the door for the two Vikings, who quickly stepped inside right behind him. The main floor of the Leaky Cauldron was a room that looked much larger than it did from outside. It had a bar and many tables, and most of them were occupied.

"Quidditch season," said Dumbledore, as if reading their minds, "Most wizards are stopping here before heading off to see the World Cup."

Seeing their confused faces, he added:

"Don't worry, you'll find out what it is sooner or later. Someone will tell you eventually," he stepped towards the bar and called to a man behind the counter, "Hello, Tom."

The man named Tom grinned and shook Dumbledore's hand. "What brings you to the Leaky Cauldron today, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the two Vikings. "These two are transfer students, and will be needing somewhere to stay until the beginning of the school year," he looked around at the crowded and noisy dining area, "But I see that the Leaky Cauldron is quite full."

Tom shook his head, "Nah, don't worry about it. With the World Cup in a few weeks, the wizards with the cheaper tickets have just left," he said, "I think I may have a few rooms left over for your students."

He disappeared into a back room and came out again moments later, twirling a key between his fingers.

"Room Twelve's free," he said, "Two beds, bathroom, nice view of Diagon Alley. I trust that'll be all right?"

Dumbledore nodded and handed Tom a heavy envelope. "Yes, thank you Tom. I best be going now. Lots of things to prepare for. We've got quite a special year coming up at Hogwarts."

Tom grinned. "Take care of yourself, Dumbledore, 'til we meet again."

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Astrid and Hiccup.

"I'll send you a letter when I've found a student to help you with your studies," he said, "The Short-Term Language Charm wears off in a week, so I will be seeing you both then. Goodbye, and good luck."

After Dumbledore was gone, Tom brought them up to their room. Room Twelve was on the first floor, the second door on the left. He put down their trunks, which he had been lifting through the air with magic.

"Well, goodnight then, uh…" Tom looked down at the envelope that Dumbledore had given him, "Miss Anastasia and Mister Hazel. Sleep well."

Before they could say anything else, Tom left them and returned to the main floor.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What did he just call us?"

Hiccup shrugged. "No idea, he probably couldn't read our names properly."

He put the key in the lock and pulled the door open. Room Twelve was small, with two beds placed on opposite sides of the room. A mirror leaned against the wall between them. Astrid nearly smashed it when she stood in front of it and it started talking to her ("odd fashion sense you've got there, dear," it said). Just as Tom had told them, the window offered them a good view of Diagon Alley, the place where they would be getting their school things. It was night now, so all the shops were closed and the alley was dark.

Hiccup sat on one of the beds and opened the envelope Dumbledore had given them at dinner. He pulled out a small sheet of parchment and looked over it quickly, "Oh, no, never mind, Tom _did_ read our names properly."

"Are you kidding me? Where was I when you changed your name to 'Hazel'?"

He said nothing and just handed the parchment to Astrid, who read it out loud.

"_There is one thing that we forgot to discuss. Your names."_ She wondered what was wrong with their names, but went back to reading. _"Let's just say that "Astrid" and "Hiccup" are not exactly common names in this day and age, and it is possible that the students and teachers will figure out that you came from the past, and this knowledge may find its way into the Ministry of Magic. We have already gone over why this would be anything but good. While you are at Hogwarts, it would be best if you used different first names. Astrid, I believe that Anastasia Hofferson will be all right, and for Hiccup, Hazel Haddock. Not very Scandinavian, but it has a nice ring to it, I think. You may not agree with me, but it is for the best. Regards, Professor Dumbledore." _

Astrid paused for a moment.

"Seriously? This guy's name is _Dumbledore_. 'Astrid' is pretty normal, if you ask me." she said. She handed the piece of parchment back to Hiccup before crossing the room to stand by the window.

"Oh, so you're saying that 'Hiccup' is a weird name?"

She pressed her forehead against the glass and chewed on her lip, no longer paying attention to the other Viking. He continued babbling nonetheless.

"…Okay, fine, it is. But 'Hazel'? Really? Isn't 'hazel' a color? And just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder," said Hiccup. He was quiet for a second, then added, "Although, of all the things that have happened today, I guess this is the least weird."

When Astrid still didn't answer, he frowned.

"Astrid, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just… Why didn't you tell Dumbledore about Toothless?"

A heavy stillness fell over the room. Astrid turned to face him, her back against the glass. She stared into his eyes, the look on her face somewhere between worry and confusion. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Hiccup sighed and averted his gaze.

"At first, I was afraid that this place might be like Berk used to be. Y'know, hating dragons and everything. I was scared that if I mentioned Toothless, they'd hunt him down and kill him. I wanted to be sure that it was safe before asking about him. And just as I thought that it was okay, Dumbledore took out the book, with that page from the Dragon Manual in it."

"Dragon Manual…" she trailed off, drifting back into her own thoughts. She blinked and shook her head slightly, focusing again on what her friend was saying, "But Hiccup, he asked us to read what was on there because he couldn't. Just because a piece of the Dragon Manual survived all these years and ended up in Dumbledore's hands doesn't mean that wizards hunt dragons."

"Yeah, I know, but I was talking about the actual book. I could see the title from where I was sitting."

"What was it?"

Hiccup took a deep, shuddering breath. "It was called 'An In-Depth Look at the Twelve Uses of Dragon's Blood'. And Dumbledore wrote it."

There was an awkward pause, then Hiccup spoke again.

"Honestly, I'd rather Toothless be by himself somewhere else and safe than with us and in danger. I think he'll be okay. He's a dragon. He can look after himself."

Astrid tore her gaze away from Hiccup and looked out the window again. She knew he was bluffing, that he was just as worried about Toothless as before, if not more so. She knew he was trying to keep worst-case scenarios out of his head, and that he wasn't actually convinced that Toothless would be fine on his own.

**xxx**

Tired from the day's events, they had decided to go to right to sleep. Being tossed around in a storm, dragged through a seemingly never-ending tunnel, and being whisked off to a different world in a different time took a lot out of a person.

Astrid was up just after sunrise, feeling very well rested. She glanced over to the other side of the room and saw that Hiccup was still sleeping. Careful not to wake him, she tiptoed around her bed over to her trunk. She took out the first book she saw, which was titled _"The Muggles of the Modern Day"_. Even though they might not take Muggle Studies, Dumbledore had recommended that they look over that particular textbook anyway, seeing as they were centuries behind everyone else, wizards or not.

She pushed aside the curtain near the window to give her just enough light to read. She opened the book to the first page. Reading with the Short-Term Language charm was a strange sensation. The words in English that she couldn't read seemed to morph into the Old Norse characters she was used to. Writing was very similar. She would start writing in her language, but English letters would be the ones that ended up on the page. Hearing and speaking were even weirder. When anyone spoke to her, she would hear the strange gibberish coming from people's mouths, but she was somehow able to understand every word of it. When she spoke, it came out in English without her even meaning to.

She continued reading until Hiccup woke up. It was nearly noon.

"I think it's going to rain today," said Hiccup. He yawned.

"Good morning to you too," replied Astrid. She closed the Muggle Studies book and opened the curtain fully. The skies were cloudy, so it still wasn't very bright, but Diagon Alley was bustling with activity. Witches and wizards wandered from shop to shop in their strange (and brightly colored, in some cases) robes. Owls swooped through the air, sometimes landing on windowsills. "I guess we should probably go get our wands today."

Hiccup nodded and rubbed his eyes. As soon as they were ready, they went downstairs. The Leaky Cauldron was just as crowded as the night before. Loud chatter buzzed in their ears, mostly about something called "Quidditch". Whatever that was. They ate quickly and left the noisy inn as soon as they could, heading out the back door where they assumed the entrance to Diagon Alley was. They were met with a brick wall.

They stood there in silence, staring at the wall, half expecting it to do something.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked a voice behind them, "Hurry up, will you?"

Astrid and Hiccup turned around. A boy about their age stood behind him. He had short pale blond hair, and his grey eyes were narrowed. His clothes looked very clean and expensive. When they didn't reply, he rolled his eyes and shoved past them. He approached the wall, took out a wand, and tapped one particular brick. He stepped back and put his wand away. The brick wall started to move, splitting down the middle until an opening appeared, revealing the alley. The blond boy took a step forward, then looked at them over his shoulder.

"I suppose you might want to remember that one," he said curtly. He continued into Diagon Alley, muttering something that sounded like "idiots, must be Mudbloods".

"Wow, nice guy," said Hiccup after the boy was out of earshot.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Astrid. She grabbed Hiccup's wrist, "Whatever. Let's get going."

They stepped into the alley. Hiccup wasn't sure where to look first; there was so much to see. Dozens and dozens of shops lined the street, each one more interesting than the last. He looked around for 'Ollivander's', the wand store that Dumbledore told them about. The first shop on their right had a large rusty sign that said "Apothecary", and the one on their left had cauldrons on display out front. Hiccup was about to suggest that they ask someone where Ollivander's was, but before he could say anything, he was distracted by a blaring shout from behind him.

"_COME ON COLIN, HURRY UP!"_

Before Hiccup even had time to turn around, he was nearly bowled over by someone running past him. When he regained his balance, he saw that it was a young kid with mousy brown hair, not over eleven years old.

"Sorry," he said to Hiccup. He looked past him at another boy, this one slightly older, "COLIN, HURRY UP!"

The other boy, who greatly resembled the younger one, hurried over to them, out of breath.

"We've got to wait for dad, Dennis," said the one called Colin. He looked over to Hiccup and Astrid, "Sorry about that. He has no idea where he's going, really. It's his first time in Diagon Alley, see, and he's a first year. We're Muggle-born, so it's all very exciting to him."

Neither of them had any idea what Colin was talking about, but they nodded anyway.

"I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor, third year. And this is my brother—" he said. He started to gesture towards his brother, but the younger boy was no longer standing there, "—Dennis?"

Without another word, Colin tore off down the alley, yelling his brother's name.

"First one's a jerk, the next two are way too hyper, are we the only normal people here?" asked Hiccup. Something on the cobblestone street glinted in the light and caught his eye, "What is that?"

Astrid picked it up and turned it over in her hand before muttering, "It's film. One of those kids must've dropped it when—"

Hiccup gave her an incredulous look. "Sorry, it's _what_?"

"Film," she repeated, taking her eyes off the small cylindrical object, "I read about it this morning in that Muggle Studies book Dumbledore lent us."

"Okay… what does it do?"

Astrid bit her lip and frowned. "It's a thing that you need to have in order to use a… uhh… Forget it, I don't remember."

"Very helpful," said Hiccup. Astrid punched his arm.

They decided it would be best for them to find the two kids and return the film. As they wandered down Diagon Alley, Hiccup could feel people's eyes on him. But they weren't looking at his face, or even his out-of-place clothes. No, everyone's attention was on his prosthetic leg. Feeling very self-conscious, he moved to Astrid's other side, so that he was walking closer to the wall. He hoped that this would somewhat hide his leg from the prying eyes of the witches and wizards around him.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"They're all staring at me," he whispered, "I don't like it. They're acting like they've never seen someone with a missing leg before."

"Maybe they haven't."

Hiccup had a very hard time wrapping his head around this idea. He didn't understand how someone with artificial arms and legs could be considered unusual or strange. On the contrary, missing limbs were usually symbols of a powerful warrior that narrowly escaped death. Gobber was respected as one of the strongest Vikings in Berk, even if he was a blacksmith now. As for Hiccup, his metal leg had been admired by plenty of Viking children, who would whisper excitedly and look at him in awe whenever he passed by.

But these witches and wizards weren't looking at him with high regard. No, the expressions on their faces were completely different. He wasn't sure if it was pity or fear or confusion, but Hiccup felt like he had to hide his leg from them.

Astrid's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "There they are."

Hiccup looked up. They were now standing in front of a very old-looking shop. Black paint was peeling off the sign above the door, which read "_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC"_. Colin and Dennis were right inside the door, on their way out. Astrid returned the film to Colin, who thanked her numerous times before being hauled off into another shop by his younger brother. As soon as they were gone, Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Well, I guess we found the wand place. Let's go."

Astrid pushed open the door, a bell chiming faintly from above. The room was very narrow and dimly-lit. Behind the counter were shelves with rows of thin boxes, piled up all the way to the ceiling. An elderly man stood on a ladder, concentrated on sorting through the boxes. He noticed Astrid and Hiccup and glanced down at them. A small smile crept onto his face as he descended onto the ground and approached them.

"Hello," he said, his large eyes boring into theirs, "I do not recall seeing either of you before, but you are certainly not first years at Hogwarts. No matter. I take it you are here for wands?"

They nodded, and the elderly man continued to gaze at them for a few more minutes. Finally, he disappeared among the shelves, emerging almost ten minutes later with at least ten boxes piled up in his arms. He set them down on the counter. All of the boxes he had brought were extremely dusty and somewhat damaged. They looked like they had been sitting in the shop for quite a number of years. Hiccup wondered why he had taken what seemed like the oldest wands in the store.

"The wand chooses the wizard, you see," said the elderly man, "And no Ollivander has sold a wand to children such as yourselves in quite some time."

Hiccup's gaze snapped away from the boxes up to the wandmaker. It was like he could hear his thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'children such as yourselves'?" asked Astrid.

Ollivander seemed not to hear her as he opened the first box. A thin, dark brown wand lay on a faded blue cushion inside. The elderly man held the box out to Hiccup, who looked at the wand, then at Ollivander, then back at the wand, realizing after a few seconds that he was supposed to take it. He picked it up and held it loosely in his hand.

"Wave it," said Ollivander.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Astrid give the wandmaker a very disbelieving stare. Ignoring her, Hiccup focused on the wand in his hand and gave it a small swish. A window shattered, and Ollivander quickly snatched the wand back.

Hiccup gaped at the broken glass. "Uhhhh… That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

The only reply he got was: "It would seem that yew is not for you."

He didn't have time to think about the meaning of what Ollivander had just said, as another wand was handed to him. This one was slightly shorter and a different shade of brown. Hiccup glanced sideways at Astrid, who had taken a step back, before waving this wand. The shelves in the back of the store collapsed and all the boxes fell onto the floor. Hiccup's jaw dropped.

Ollivander took back the wand, hardly paying attention to the mess in his store and continued sifting through the old boxes on the counter. He handed Hiccup a third wand, this one longer and paler. The Viking teen closed his eyes and turned his face away from the wand before giving it a very slight flick. This time, an invisible force blasted a hole in the roof. A horrified look of shock etched itself onto Hiccup's face.

"I'm… I'm _so_ sorry, um, well, i-it-it's brighter in here now, I guess?" he stammered.

He expected the elderly man to kick him out of the store, but Ollivander didn't look angry in the least. He was shifting his gaze between Hiccup and the wand, then finally, to Astrid. "Give it to her," he said.

Hiccup handed the destructive wand to Astrid as delicately as he could. He held it with the tips of his fingers, trying to touch it as little as possible.

"Are you _sure_ you want another skylight?" she asked Ollivander.

The wandmaker only told her to wave it. Hiccup prepared himself to duck for cover.

Astrid shrugged. "Whatever you say…"

She swished the wand, expecting a loud explosion akin to what happened when Hiccup held it. Instead, gold sparks shot from the tip and a warm breeze fluttered through the shop.

"Oh, _sure_, things blow up only when _I_ have it. Of _course_, why did I expect any different?" said Hiccup.

"Oak, ten inches, phoenix tail feather. Very sturdy, excellent for hexes and jinxes," said Ollivander, looking at Astrid with a satisfied smile on his face, "And it has chosen _you_."

**xxx**

It had taken another half hour for Hiccup to finally find a wand that chose him (Hiccup would argue that it had only _accepted _him). They had been through all of the most ancient-looking boxes before finding one that didn't cause some kind of damage to the wandmaker's store. It was made of aspen, twelve inches long, and had a unicorn tail hair as a core. Ollivander had said it was flexible and light, good for Charms. Hiccup wasn't really paying too much attention to that, though: he was just relieved that he wasn't causing any more explosions.

After they paid for their wands, they decided that they would try to find these "Muggle clothes" that Dumbledore had asked them to get. They went to the Second-Hand Robe Shop first, which was only a short distance away from Ollivander's, but no luck. The shopkeeper there directed them to another store right across from Gringotts, the Wizard bank. One of the witches who worked there was more than happy to help them find what she called "the perfect muggle match".

Only, the shelves were all mostly empty.

"Quidditch season," she told them, "Witches and wizards everywhere come here to buy clothes to help them blend in when they go to the World Cup."

There it was again. That weird "Quidditch" thing. Just as Hiccup was about to ask what it was, but the shopkeeper suddenly grabbed their wrists and dragged them towards a clothing rack.

"I'm muggle-born," she explained, sorting through some t-shirts, "And my husband is a muggle too, so naturally, I'm the ideal person for this kind of job."

She thrust a pile of clothes into Hiccup's arms, who stumbled back a bit, then she started looking for things for Astrid.

"He was so surprised when he found out I was a witch," she continued, "But pleasantly surprised, y'know? I'm lucky, to tell you the truth. My friend, see, when her muggle boyfriend caught her using a Levitation Charm to empty the dustbin, he ran out of her apartment screaming. Poor girl, she gave up on dating muggles after that."

Hiccup had no idea how someone could say so many words in so little time.

"When I was young, I wanted to work in the muggle fashion industry. But that was _before _I received my Hogwarts letter, and naturally, I attended for seven years. So then, I—Oh, you'll both be needing shoes as well, how could I forget?"

She gave another heap of clothing to Astrid, eyed both their boots, then scurried off to sort through the boxes of shoes on the other side of the shop. The two Viking Teens watched her for a moment, then gave each other incredulous stares.

"Astrid, I don't care what anyone else says. We are _definitely_ the only normal people here."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaand, that's all for now. Again, if anyone has ideas for muggle clothes for Hiccup and Astrid, please go ahead and leave them in a review, y'know, if you want. Anyway, I probably won't be updating until early March, because I have a really big project to work on that needs to be finished soon. That, and I need to do some more planning. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (also, idk if some people noticed, but the title implied that there would be a lot of Malfoy in this chapter, but there really isn't. I just couldn't think of another title. Sorry 'bout that.)


End file.
